


ouch!

by junxiao



Series: random fics [8]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, Polyamory, nct ot21 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: it has now been three months since they all got together and no one has kissed kun yet. jungwoo was getting impatient.





	ouch!

“hey hyung!” jungwoo said as he walked into the wayv dorms kitchen. kun’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

‘why was jungwoo here?’ he thought.

jungwoo didn’t come to the wayv dorm at all. they only saw each other sometimes when he went to the u dorm.

“what brings you here jungwoo?” kun asked suspiciously, “i hope you don’t want me to cook you food again,”

“no, no, no hyung, i would never,” jungwoo reassured. kun had reasons for questioning the younger, the only time he comes to kun is when he’s hungry, since he’s apparently a good cook, or when jungwoo’s bored and wants someone to push around. kun was his first choice since he’d recently become the new bullying victim of nct.

it was good news for mark, but bad news for kun.

“what do you want then?” kun asked as he finished preparing food for yangyang, chenle and jisung since they had asked the day before.

“just bored,”

‘of course he has to be bored,’ kun thought as he mentally sighed, ‘what form of torture has he got planned for today?’

“today we’re going to kiss!” jungwoo said as if he had read kun’s thoughts-

“wERE GOING TO WHAT NOW?” kun shouted as he interrupted the author.

“have you become deff hyung?” jungwoo asked laughing, “were. gonna. kiss... for entertainment purposes of course,”

“and how on earth is this going to entertain anyone?”

“just come with me, trust me hyung. it’ll be fun!” jungwoo giggled and grabbed kun’s arm pulling him towards the door.

“wait, wait!” kun stopped him using all his might to resist the tug he had on his wrist.

jungwoo sighed, “what now?”

“the kids’ lunch!” kun whined as he ran back into the kitchen to pick up their lunch.

“are you done now?” jungwoo asked.

kun put his arm out for jungwoo to grab, “yes, now pull me so it seems like i’m trying to risist,”

jungwoo laughed at his boyfriend and grabbed his arm. he pulled him out the wayv dorm and down a long hall to the 127 dorm.

~~~

i guess this would be a good time to mention that all of nct are dating.

no, not just a few dating in pairs like, let’s say, jungwoo and kun or chenle and jisung.

i mean all of them, like ot21, ALL.

of course some of the band mates/ boyfriends have their ‘favourites’ or you could say, ones that they are most likely to be found with. jisung is with chenle more than the others, yuta is with sicheng more, jungwoo is with lucas more. it’s just natural in such a big relationship to have ‘favourites’ or people your with more than others.

it’s sad to say that kun is, in fact, all by himself in this relationship that the band have going on. he isn’t with anyone 25/8 or around anyone at all in all honesty. he likes to be my himself most of the time, which is why the boys shower him with love to make him feel more comfortable with everyone.

never the less, it worked and he doesn’t feel like he needs to be comfortable with just one person, he feels comfortable with them all.

now, the way they all got together was unusual to say the least.

it was back just after the nct 2018 empathy promotions. everyone was there, except yangyang, xiaojun and hendery since they debuted later.

taeyong and jaehyun had just admitted to everyone that they were dating. to most it was a shock, kun just laughed and said he suspected it all along. this was in early april.

then later in the year, in october, yuta and sicheng announced to everyone they were dating. they had been dating for over three months before they told anyone, kun, again, wasn’t shocked in the slightest.

about a month later, in november, renjun, jeno and jaemin said they were dating. for once kun was surprised, he has suspected them to get together at least a year or two later. the mothers on nct, only taeil and taeyong where considered the mothers at the time, we’re not happy about this since they were and still are so young. apparently the new couple convinced them by giving them chocolate. it doesn’t matter how old taeil and taeyong two get, their still children at heart.

in december, christmas day to be exact, doyoung and taeil kissed under the mistletoe in front of everyone. they didn’t really need to explain that they were dating after that.

new year’s day was exciting to day the least, chenle and jisung revealed their feelings for each other as the count down for midnight started. quickly kissing each other as it struck midnight before running away in embarrassment.

ten and johnny pecked each other on around the corner as the count down reached one, accidentally getting found by jeno who ran and told everyone.

by this time, it had become a tradition to guess who was gonna come out next.

kun was on the list for a long time. yet he didn’t say anything. kun was enjoying everyone find their matches and being happy with each other.

the rest of kun’s band mates eventually just gave up on him and figured he was straight.

then in january, wayv was formed. the chinese unit of nct. the new members yangyang, xiaojun and hendery were introduced. everyone knew hendery, yangyang and xiaojun from sm rookies and although they physically hadn’t grown up a lot since then, it was a shock to see them after such a long time.

yangyang, xiaojun and hendery were told about all the couples after they debuted. thankfully they didn’t have a problem with it.

during wayv’s debut promotions in late january, yangyang, xiaojun and hendery came out as a couple. kun had suspected it long before they even joined wayv. he called it right back in sm rookies.

then it was mark and haechan, the iconic markhyuck came out as a couple in april, nearly a year after jaehyun and taeyong. they’d been shipped by the members for years. it would be a shock if they didn’t get together, honestly it was inevitable.

finally it was lucas and jungwoo in early june, but they were a bit different, they didn’t just announce their relation ship but something along side that.

jungwoo and lucas both came out as a couple and polyamory. they, jungwoo and lucas, had confessed that they had wanted to be in a relationship with them all.

this is how it went:

“guys..” lucas trailed off.

jungwoo had called a family meeting.

instantly they all knew something was about to happen since family meetings ment things about relationships or something outside the band.

“so, are you guys dating?” yuta yawned.

taeil hit him on the head, “yuta don’t be so disrespectful!”

“but it’s just boring now hyung!”

“hyung i know for a fact that you wouldn’t like it if anyone reacted this way to you so keep your mouth shut and listen to what they have to say,” sicheng glared at his boyfriend from across the room.

yuta pouted, “sorry, sorry,”

“okay,” mark said dragging out the y.

kun sat at the back of the room admiring the scene, committing it to memory so he had good times to look back on.

“me and lucas are dating!” jungwoo cheered.

“go on kun, do your thing,” taeyong laughed.

for the first three times someone got together and announced it to the group, kun would jump up from his seat and shout congratulations while giving them both a big hug. eventually it become a little inside joke between the group and kun would do this every time someone announced they were dating each other.

kun, just like the first 8 times he did it, jumped up and said congratulations and rapped them both in a big hug.

kun was quite small compared to the two younger males he was currently hugging which made all the other members silently coo.

“-but we’re not finished,” lucas stated.

kun let go and sat back down.

“me and lucas are polyamory,” jungwoo said, “like renjun, jeno, jaemin, yangyang, xiaojun and hendery,”

“basically we want to date everyone,” lucas stated bluntly.

“sure, ive always wanted to get in taeyong hyung’s pants,” jisung said casually as he sat in between chenle and taeyong.

kun was mortified at jisung.

“i know for a fact who told him this, i’m having a word later,” ten stated quickly looking at his boyfriend johnny.

“since most people seem to be okay with the idea of us all dating, do we have an agreemeant?” taeyong asked as he looked around.

“hyung don’t make it sound like we’re signing a contract,” hendery whined.

a chorus of yups echoed around the room.

“kun didn’t say yes!” doyoung called out.

kun’s eyes widened, “i didn’t think you all were including me,”

“of course we are you idiot,” taeyong laughed.

”oh, yes then,” kun blushed.

it has now been three months since they all got together and no one has kissed kun yet. jungwoo was getting impatient.

~~~

and this is how kun ended up getting dragged into the 127 dorm.

“i got him!” jungwoo called as they entered the dorm.

“oh good work hyung,” jisung said from the living room.

“why did i need to come here anyway?” kun asked taking a seat next to jisung as he watched a movie.

“i told you, were gonna kiss,”

“why here?” kun asked as he passed jisung his lunch, “chenle! yangyang! come get your food!”

two pairs of feet ran down the stairs and took the food, muttering thank you’s as they both ran back up the stairs again, “because i said so,”

“i’m going back to the dorm,”

“oh no you don’t,” jisung held him down along with another pair of hands that belonged to ten.

“oh yes i do,” kun replied as he tried to get up, “since when did you two get so strong?”

jisung smiled, “me and hyung have been working out together lately,”

“nice, now let me up,”

“come on kun hyung. you haven’t allowed anyone to give you a kiss yet,” chenle whined, kun didn’t even notice him come down the stairs again.

“i don’t consent, this is-,” kun cut himself off, “-why are you all so bothered anyway?” kun had noticed everyone was in the room now and here he was, pinned to the couch, quite erotic really.

“because you have nice lips,” taeil said crouching in front of kun.

kun looked confused, “i do?”

“yeah,” taeyong said, “very nice,”

kun blushed, not liking all the sudden attention, “shut up!”

jeno sniggered, “he’s blushing jaemin. how much would you bet on him being a sub?”

“i’d say 100000 won,” jaemin giggled, “only rule is that you have to experience it first hand,”

“deal,”

they shook on it.

“hyung,” jungwoo whined, “just one kiss,”

“just one?” kun asked.

“i promise just one,”

kun sighed, “okay, fine,”

“one each,” jungwoo added evily.

“you can’t take it back you already agreed,” ten whispered in his ear.

jungwoo was the first to kiss him, then lucas, then jisung, then yuta, sicheng, jeno, jaemin, renjun, yangyang, taeyong, ten, mark, donghyuck, doyoung, taeil, johnny, xiaojun, hendery, jaehyun and finally chenle.

it was safe to say kun’s lips were swollen by the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> still on holiday so there’s gonna be slow updates.


End file.
